


Llegaste

by TheStarsGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsGirl/pseuds/TheStarsGirl
Summary: - Míreme, Sakura-san...────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────- Sakura, elígeme.***((One-shot))Hinata x SakuraPersonajes de Masashi Kishimoto.Anime/Manga: Naruto(después de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata





	Llegaste

"𝑪𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒂 𝒆𝒍 𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒐́𝒏, 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐. 𝑬𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒚 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒋𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍 𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒐́𝒏. 𝒀 𝒔𝒊 𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒆 𝒅𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒅, 𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒗𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒐́ 𝒍𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒂. 𝑨𝒔𝒊 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓, 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒔 𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂, 𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒐 𝒕𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒆𝒏̃𝒂 𝒂 𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒂𝒓 𝒅𝒆 𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒗𝒐".

𝐵𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜. 𝑃𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝐿𝑢𝑐.  
𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝐵𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜.

***

_Llegaste a tiempo..._

—S-Sakura-san —a pesar de los años, Hinata no perdía aquel distintivo nerviosismo suyo. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír, secándose el resto de lagrimas antes de voltear hacia la ojiperla.

—¡Oh, Hinata!

No nota cuando le dirigen una mirada cargada de preocupación.

—¿Cómo estás? Disculpa por no escucharte antes, tengo llena la cabeza con tantos pacientes por atender ahora mismo. Ya sabes, han pasado varios meses de la guerra, pero muchos aún sufren de secuelas— suelta un risita, entrecierra los ojos, pasando a la vez una mano en su nuca.

_Llegaste justo cuando ya no me reconocía._

—Sabes Hinata... —ambas kunoichis se encontraban ahora sentadas en la cama de la ojijade luego que su turno en el hospital acabara—. No sé qué piensa ahora de mi, se ha ido de nuevo —cubre su rostro con ambas manos, evitando que más lagrimas suyas sean vistas por su amiga—. Ne Hinata... ¿Cuándo _él_ vuelva, finalmente me amará?

En absoluto silencio, Hinata se levanta de su lugar.

Sakura se sobresalta, no quería que se vaya, pensó que se veía patética en esa situación entonces decidió irse. Saca de inmediato las manos de su rostro para poder detenerla y pedir perdón.

No contó que sea la misma Hinata quien tapara nuevamente su campo de visión, para luego besarla.

_En aquél momento pasaba por una guerra, tenía miedo de mis sueños, de reconocerme, miedo de caminar sola hacia adelante y miedo de ganar por mi misma._

—Hinata... —el nombre de su acompañante sale como un suspiro de sus labios.

Las ropas, de un momento a otro, empezaron a estorbar.

_N_ _o fue fácil. Mi corazón dolía. Pero llegaste tú, para convertirte en mi nuevo sueño favorito._

Con goce, siente aquellos besos húmedos recorrer su vientre, acompañados de unas manos moviéndose como ligera brisa por su piel descubierta, caricias sin forma alguna desde su cintura hasta sus senos.

_Empezaste a ser mi camino._

Un suave pellizco en su pezón hace que se sumerja aún más en aquél océano de éxtasis.

_Empezaste a ser mi primer pensamiento en el día..._

Su visión se torna borrosa.

_...Y el último de cada noche._

Sus ojos están empañados de lagrimas, antes por soledad, ahora por un exquisito placer.

_Caricia tras caricia, nuevamente creí en el amor._

—S-Sakura-san... —y desde ese momento lo supo, aquellos ojos perlados serían su perdición a partir de ahora—. Míreme, Sakura-san...

Aquella ferviente y anhelante mirada la dejó muda.

_Llegaste dispuesta a lidiar con mi desesperación._

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando las delicadas manos de su amante se dirigieron con vehemencia a su pierna. A juego, también hubo mordidas en el lado interno de su muslo que le sacaron gimoteos.

¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?

Ella no.

No la esperaba a _ella_.

Pero ahora se encuentra volando de nuevo. Y no la quiere soltar.

Es egoísta.

Ahora la quiere sólo para ella.

_Llegaste para besar mi alma, ansioso de amor._

Sus manos se enredan entre aquellos azulados cabellos, y sus dedos se sienten cálidos en ese lugar.

Pero esa calidez rápidamente se ve desplazada hacia su parte baja, donde Hinata besaba con delicadeza, y trazaba con su lengua toda su intimidad, empapándola de saliva y de su propio fluido vaginal.

 _Tienes una infinita belleza que no me cansaré de admirarla_.

Aquella embriagosa sensación la hace soltar un pequeño grito de satisfacción.

—H-Hinata... —un jadeo sale de sus labios. Inconscientemente, sus dedos que antes estaban aferrados al largo cabello de su acompañante, se ajustan ahora con fuerza. Sacando de la peliazul un gemido, que no hizo más que aumentar el calor dentro de Sakura.

Y, _oh,_ qué dulce sonido, piensa con un leve mareo a causa de la excitación.

_Casi sin advertirlo, supe que esta guerra ya no era sólo conmigo en contra de mi dolor._

Enreda sus piernas en la desnuda espalda de la princesa del Byakugan.

_En esta guerra estábamos nosotras dos, empapadas de deseo y lujuria._

—No pares... —se atreve a mandar con la voz quebrada por tanta estimulación.

—Como diga, Sakura-san —susurra como respuesta, sin titubear y con un leve sonrojo por el ambiente en aquella sofocante habitación.

_Me apasionas._

Siente una intromisión que la hace curvar su espalda hacia arriba, un hilo de saliva se desliza por la comisura de sus labios.

_Sentía que el mundo flotaba._

Movimientos pausados y de manera circular, que suben de nivel cuando son dos dedos moviéndose como tijeras en su interior, y que luego se deslizan hacia su clítoris.

— _¡Oh!_

_Pero descubrí que era sólo cuando estabas tú a mi lado._

La Hyuga sin abandonar su labor, sube lentamente por el torso de la pelirosa, repartiendo besos y mordidas, sacando suspiros y jadeos de su pareja. Da un casto beso sobre uno de sus erectos y sobre estimulados pezones, antes de subir por su cuello y finalmente llegar a sus hinchados labios, empezando un fogoso beso.

_Mi primavera está contigo..._

Con su mano libre, acaricia el contorno de su cuerpo, para quedarse masajeando uno de sus pechos.

— _Mm..._

—Sakura, elígeme.

_Porque llegaste para quedarte._

No sabe si fue por escuchar su nombre sin honoríficos, o por lo rápido que se volvieron los movimientos de aquellos traviesos dedos, o por el cautivante roce de sus pieles. Pero de un segundo a otro, se encontró con la mirada en blanco y con un grito a medio salir de su garganta.

_Esta flor de Sakura finalmente ha florecido, bajo tu mirada._


End file.
